Triple Date Epic Fail
by C.C. Lyn
Summary: ON HOLD BUT NOT ABANDONED. Gazel, Burn, and Gran decide to go on a triple date with their girlfriends. Everything is fine (which was for about 2 minutes) until they can't decide which place to go. So with the three most powerful Aliea Academy captains in the picture, it obviously turns into a big mess.
1. Every Story Starts with a Fight

**Takes place back when they were in Aliea Academy. Today is a break day so the students of Aliea Academy are allowed to go around town. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Ice rink!"<p>

"Amusement park!"

Planetarium!"

"Amusement park is too pricey, baka!"

"Hey! Who you calling baka!"

"Planetarium is way too boring for a first date!"

"Most of us can't skate unlike you and Clara-san!"

Hearing her name, Clara flinched on the sideline. Her friend Rean put an arm around her shoulders and patted her gently. You are probably wondering what was going on right now. Its okay, everyone is. The three great Aliea Academy captains were arguing like usual, except instead of doing it in Sun Garden where everybody was used to the daily fights, they were doing it at the front of the movie theater ticket line. Nobody behind them dared tell them to move or hurry up and almost everyone who walked past craned their head to see what was going on.

"They really shouldn't be so immature," said Rean as she crossed her arms. Earlier today, Burn had told her that they were going to the movies with Gazel, Clara, Gran, and Ulvida on a triple date. What he didn't mention was that the three boys forgot to choose a movie. So when they got to the movie theater, there was a huge argument about what to watch and nobody could agree. Then Gran suggested that they go somewhere else instead because this fight was going nowhere, and now the three boys were trying to agree on a dating spot. Well, "agree" isn't exactly the right word. More like "get their way".

Gazel wanted to go to the ice rink so that he could impress Clara with his skating, Burn wanted to go to the amusement park because he wanted thrills and fun, and Gran wanted to go to the planetarium for obvious reasons. And neither one of them were letting in.

"This is like déjà vu," said Ulvida as she sighed and shook her head at the quarrelling threesome, "Someone's gotta go deal with them."

Clara and Rean's eyes widened. They both knew what their senpai meant by this.

Ulvida walked up to the three captains, got a paper fan out of nowhere, and whacked first Burn, then Gazel, and finally her boyfriend on the head hard. That sure got their attention. Everyone at Sun Garden knew that if Ulvida got out her paper fan and whacked you with it, then she was angry. And an angry Ulvida was scarier than an angry Burn and Gazel COMBINED.

"Will you three stop it?" the blue haired girl shouted, "You guys are making a huge scene and giving Aliea Academy a bad reputation! Look, you guys even scared Clara-chan so that she's crying!"

Gazel turned around and noticed his sniffling girlfriend who had tears in her eyes. He quickly rushed to her and apologized in a tender tone completely different than before, "I'm so sorry, Clara-chan." Rean glared daggers at the silver haired boy for finally noticing. Burn snorted at his rival's sudden change in tone and Ulvida whacked him with the fan again.

Then she continued, "Burn-san, you know that we are on a budget and can't afford to go to the amusement park. And you, Gran-sama, just be a gentleman and let Gazel-san have his way. Plus, you both own Clara-chan something for making her cry."

"Yes ma'am," squeaked Gran timidly. Burn was about to protest until he saw the murderous glare in Ulvida's eyes. "Fine," he said. When it came down to who was actually in charge, it was always Ulvida, not Gran.


	2. Ice Rink

"How the hell do you stand in these!?"

"Just shut up and follow what Rean-san is doing."

"That's embarrassing. I'm the male and I'm supposed to follow the girl!?"

"Well at least she's doing better than you!"

This time it was Rean who tensed up. Clara put a reassuring hand on the orange haired girl's shoulder. Right now, the group was at the ice rink and Burn was having a very hard time not sliding on his butt. Ulvida who was standing next to Gran saw the two younger girls and gave Burn and Gazel a death glare, making them realize that they were fighting in front of their respective girlfriends again.

"Why did I agree to this triple date anyway?" complained the Genesis captain.

"It was your idea in the first place!" shouted the other two captains across the rink.

Ulvida just face palmed and got out her paper fan again. Gazel and Burn took the hint to skate and in Burn's case, scoot away.

"Let's go somewhere with less people," Gran said to Ulvida when she calmed down. "Don't you mean less annoying people like Burn-san and Gazel-san?" snorted Ulvida, "You still want to go to the planetarium, don't you?" The redhead smiled. "You read my mind." "Well, you know that on a triple date, where we go is where they will go too, right?" asked Ulvida.

"I mean just you and me. I doubt they will notice that we are gone," said Gran with a wink. Ulvida's gaze followed where Gran's eyes were pointing at the two other captains who had started fighting again. The blue haired girl just sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Gran took Ulvida by her hand and the two of them went outside, changed out of their skates, and left for the planetarium.


End file.
